Superheroes and Sexual Tension
by fanfictioniwrite
Summary: Cisco and Hartley argue about superheroes, then one thing leads to another and before they know it they are caught on top of each other by none other than Dr. Wells. HarleyxCisco
**Superheroes and Sexual Tension**

 **Summary:** Cisco and Hartley argue about superheroes, then one thing leads to another and before they know it they are caught on top of each other by none other than Dr. Wells. HarleyxCisco

 **Warning:** Set in the timeline before Hartley became nice

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Flash and I don't make any profit off this story.

 **Author's Note** : Two characters from a DC show arguing about who's better – DC or Marvel – now that's a twist, I know. But I just couldn't pass the idea!

* * *

It had started simple, mark the word _started_. Just because something started simple, it didn't mean it would end in such a manner and Cisco mused that more often than not – it was the opposite case.

"I am telling you DC is a thousand times better in every regard." Rathaway declared, squinting his eyes at him as an expression of his trademark "better than thou" attitude.

They were supposed to be working on whatever latest project was aimed to help save the city. And since Caitlyn was visiting her family out of town, they were short on hands. Unfortunately for Cisco, that had led to calling in Rathaway since asshole or not, he was one of the smartest people in Northern Hemisphere.

"Name even one regard!" Cisco challenged because he was the last person in Earth to back away from a fight about superheroes of all things, let alone a fight with Mega Douche as he called the other behind his back (and maybe a few times to his face).

"Depth! I swear Kung Fu Panda had more depth than the entire Marvel Franchise!" Hartley declared, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

For a few brief seconds Cisco mused how adorable the other looked whenever he didn't get his way but then reprimanded himself – Rathaway was anything but adorable.

"Dude…wait, you've watched Kung Fu Panda?" he teased, voice filled with equal parts shock and appreciation that he'd found something to tease the other about. Not that there was anything embarrassing about it, the movie was brilliant.

Thick blush covered Hartley's pale cheeks in the span of seconds and he spun around in embarrassment.

"It was my cousin's birthday, okay!" he cried out in defense.

"Sure, sure" Cisco teased, opening another tab on his computer and staring at it blankly.

Work was the last thing he had on his mind whenever the other was around. Hartley just had some sort of special talent, the talent to piss of anyone on Earth but especially him.

"Anyway, as I was saying, DC is a thousand times better." the taller scientist commented, trying to change the subject, "Not that I care much about comics, they are for children any way."

"Children?!" Cisco roared like a warrior defending his honour.

One did not mess with comics in the presence of Cisco Ramone.

"Take that back!" he exclaimed, taking a step closer to his fellow scientist.

"Or what?" the metahuman challenged, sparks of challenge flashing behind his blue eyes like electricity, "You going to resolve to physical violence, or something?"

The nerve that boy had! Cisco could already feel his heart slamming against his chest, he loathed with a passion the cocky bastard.

"Well maybe I will!" he exclaimed, taking yet another step closer.

"Oh, I would like to see that!" Pied Piper sneered, arrogance dripping from his voice.

"You can bet you will."

"Is little Cisco going to hit me?" Hartley teased, raising a devious eyebrow and gracing him with a mocking smirk.

That was the last straw for Cisco, he hated being called little, much less by his nemesis. He stormed to the other, shortening the distance between until they were only a breath apart.

"You just keep pushing me!" he declared, grabbing the other man's expensive shirt in his fist.

"Oh, look – someone's got a bad temper!" the billionaire sneered as he gave him a devious look.

For whatever reason Cisco could feel his cheeks heat up and redden and he couldn't entirely blame anger for that. He averted his gaze, he hated how he squirmed under Rathaway's calculating blue eyes.

"Look who's talking!" he retorted, earning a smirk from the other, "I swear your best talent is passing me off!" he rambled on, expressing his dislike for the other as he pushed some other thoughts away.

"So you're saying I have a big influence over you?" the cocky genius inquired with a smirk and if Cisco didn't know better he'd say this was his way of flirting.

"You're one of the worst people I've met and _that_ 's saying something having in mind I've met a dozen homicidal psychopaths already!" he declared, "I swear I don't why we put up with you and-"

Cisco couldn't continue.

Hartley's lips were on his own, his hands around his shoulders, pulling him into a forceful kiss.

His heart stopped and for a second the world seemed to go off rails before he could comprehend what was going on – Hartley Rathaway was kissing him. And quickly, almost unintentionally he was responding to it and savoring in the kiss.

Cisco wanted to push him a way but in all honesty it was a good kiss, forceful and full of passion, having none of the usual gentleness. But he was engaged in it and with horror he realize he enjoyed it more than any previous experience he had.

They broke away in the end, gasping for air.

" _This_ is why you're putting up with me." Hartley declared with his trademark smirk and Cisco had the strong urge to wipe it off his face.

But even more so, he had another urge which he'd tried to suppress until now.

"Shut up or I'll make you." he grumbled, surprising both his team ally and himself with the sudden bout of aggressiveness.

This time it was him who pulled the other to himself, while Harltey quickly responded to the touch and seemed to savor in it. Soon enough Rathaway was all over him, pushing him on top of the pristine white surface of his desk.

His hands were all over his torso, tugging at the soft material of his T-shirt and he didn't even have the time to think this through as his thoughts ran in all sorts of directions but all of them had one destination and that was ironically his arch nemesis Rathaway and what they were about to do.

"You have a dirty mouth on yourself, little Cisco." Hartley groaned in his ear, lightly biting at the flesh.

The shorter man could already feel himself turned on as he pulled in the other for another hot, messy kiss.

"Maybe I should make you be more quiet." The metahuman continued and of course Cisco should have guessed that just because they were about to have sex, it didn't mean the other would stop with his trademark arrogant behaviour.

"Maybe you should stop talking and get to action." He retorted, sending him a glare while he fumbled with his expensive leather belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

"And maybe you two should get a hotel room." A third voice echoed through the spacious room.

The two scientists froze, shock, panic and embarrassment washing over them like a tidal wave upon hearing the words.

Ever so slowly Cisco peeked behind the now shirtless Rathaway, only to face a very silent Harrison Wells.

"Uh, we were haha…we were just about to-" the shorter man began explaining while Rathaway quickly put back on his discarded shirt.

"I can assure you, I know perfectly well what you were about to do." The older scientist replied coolly, a sliver of amusement masterfully hidden behind his words, "After all I am not that old."

"Of-of course you're not." Cisco stammered as he tried very hard not to meet the other's gaze.

"I can tell you what you were not doing as well – that is doing your job." Wells pointed out and Cisco could only nod with an awkward smile.

"We'll get back to our projects right away." Rathaway assured and Cisco took a second to enjoy the heavy red blush covering his pale cheeks.

"Of course you will." Harrison replied, "After all resolving the sexual tension between you is a lower in the list of priorities than saving Central City."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This is my first fanfic about the Flash and I hope you enjoyed!

I know Cisco and Harley are not a very popular couple (though I don't get why) but I would still like to know if there are other fans who ship it, so if you do – share in the comments!

By the way – let me know if you guys would like a long multi-chapter about Cisco and Hartley since I am working on something.

Also, I left this as incomplete since I might post other chapters with some oneshots revolving around the two if you'd want me to.

Please review and tell me your thoughts!

Have a lovely a day!


End file.
